For increasing detergency, nonionic surfactants such as glyceryl monoalkylether or polyglyceryl monoalkylethers, produced with glycerol derived from natural oil-and-fats, mainly vegetable, have recently been blended to detergents. Such detergent compositions are disclosed in JP-A2001-49290, JP-A2001-49291, JP-A1′-310792, JP-A4-506367, JP-A7-500861, JP-A3-174496, and JP-A2006-348084.
WO-A 2008/126908, published on Oct. 23, 2008, discloses a detergent composition for clothing containing polyglyceryl monoethers, containing compounds having different condensation degrees n's of glycerol. The content of compounds having condensation degrees n's of glycerol of 3 to 5 is not less than 40% by mass.